Question: Define $g$ by $g(x)=5x-4$. If $g(x)=f^{-1}(x)-3$ and $f^{-1}(x)$ is the inverse of the function $f(x)=ax+b$, find $5a+5b$.
Answer: Setting the expressions for $g(x)$ equal to each other, we get $5x-4=f^{-1}(x)-3$, so $f^{-1}(x)=5x-1$.  If we substitute $f(x)$ into this equation for $x$, we get  \[f^{-1}(f(x))=5f(x)-1.\]Since $f(f^{-1}(x))=x$ for all $x$ in the domain of $f^{-1}$, we have $x = 5f(x) - 1$.  Solving for $f(x)$, we find \[f(x) = \frac{x + 1}{5}.\]Thus, $a=\frac{1}{5}$ and $b=\frac{1}{5}$, so $5a+5b=\boxed{2}$.